When Crimson Eyes Are Smiling
by oldsoul13
Summary: Bella is changed by Victoria. She is left to care for herself, until she goes to the Volturi...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters below, this is purely fanfiction. **

When Edward left me in those woods, I found myself overwhelmed with emotions. Yet, as I ponder all the events that have led up to this point, I found myself suddenly agreeing with him. Much to my dismay, of course.

At first, I was devastated. I could feel a bond with Edward, but something just didn't click. All the time I spent with him, I found myself denying that thought; sweeping it under the rug, if you will. His absence just made things so much clearer: it wasn't love, it was an obsession. I was obsessed with Edward Cullen.

Who wasn't? He was, to put it bluntly, sexy. All the girls knew it; hell, I think some of the guys thought that as well. I was just this socially awkward girl from Arizona. Edward was the only male to show the slightest interest in me. Sure, some guys at Forks High School showed an interest in me but, in reality, I was the newest girl who they've seen in a long time. Forks was a very small town, after all.

That is what fueled my obsession with him, I think. The fact that he was a vampire didn't help things either. I forced myself to love him-romantically. After spending time with him more and more, I could now admit I loved him like a sibling. Nothing more. It is amazing how much clarity time affords someone. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulder.

I know that Edward didn't mean what he said about not loving me. His words said one thing, but his eyes said another. Like I said before, I agree with his true motives for leaving me. The close encounter with James was one thing, but the situation with Jasper made him realize how truly fragile I was. I may have told him repeatedly that I wanted immortality, but now I realize that was the obsession talking.

I've come to the conclusion that I wanted to live the American Dream. I wanted to be a good wife and, most importantly, a good _mother. _If Edward would've truly gave me my stupid wish for immortality, then I would not ever become any of those things. I'd be a_monster_. Edward truly was protecting me the only way he knew how: by leaving.

I still miss him and his family, but I realize that it was for the best. Now, I could truly live a normal human life. I've truly moved on. Back to the more mundane aspect of my life, Charlie asked me to go pick him up some things from the grocer. I've been trying to become more athletic, so I plugged in my iPod and began to jog towards the direction of the grocer. I chose to cut through the woods, in an attempt to get home quicker so I can go to the movies with Jake later tonight. Oh yeah, Jake and I have spent more and more time with one another as friends, of course.

"Bella?," a low melodic voice asked, bringing me out of my current train of thought. I knew I heard that voice somewhere before. Suddenly, it registered: _Victoria._

"Victoria?"

"Yes, lovey. I've watched you for this past year, since Edward and his family left you."

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry about James. Had I not been obsessed with Edward, then none of this would've happened."

A confused look swept across Victoria's face. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts, so I dared not to speak. I knew that my death would be coming now. Finally, she collected herself.

"Bella, I know that this wasn't your fault. Much like you, I've had time to think and come to conclusions. At first, James would've loved to devour you, including Laurent and myself. Your blood just smells...delicious."

My heartbeat started to increase. Millions of questions running through my mind. What did she mean it wasn't my fault? This woman is mad.

"I've finally come to terms with the death of James. I knew that James tried to turn you, but not for the reasons you think..."

"What do you mean?"

I was a train wreck now. I'd thought that James had tried to turn me to piss off Edward. This just makes absolutely no sense.

"I'm not sure if the Cullens explained this to you or not. Us vampires are ruled by an elite coven, known as the Volturi. The Volturi established laws to govern us, yet still giving us the autonomy that we deserve."

I raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"As long as we obey their most sacred law of keeping our existence hidden, we may live in peace. If we do not obey that law, we will be put to death."

"I thought it was impossible for a vampire to die?"

"It is not impossible. There are many ways to kill one of us, and the Volturi can do it very easily."

"The Cullens have never told me about the Volturi, so why are you telling me?"

"James had always been a softy. A true hopeless romantic, but I loved him anyways. You see, despite what he said to the contrary, James had actually been trying to protect you and the Cullens from the Volturi, since they will kill anyone who knows about our kind, for good reason. He was a sucker for romance, and would often help others find it. Or, in your case, keep it."

I raised my eyebrow again for her to continue, so I can see where she was getting at.

"James had never been good with words, and liked to make jokes about everything, but deep down, he always did what he thought was right," she paused before continuing,"Bella I sincerely wanted to kill you to avenge James' death. But, I realize that he never would've wanted that. So I will not kill you."

Okay, I felt relieved inside knowing that Victoria wouldn't kill me. It offered some consolation, I suppose. Maybe she wasn't the evil bitch I made her out to be.

"Bella, I truly am sorry that the Cullens left you. You still, however, know too much about our kind," Victoria said as she held me to the ground. She took the wrist were James had bit me, and suddenly sunk her teeth into the depths of my flesh. I knew that her venom was inside of me; the excruciating pain that I had endured a year ago was back, only worse now.

"Please forgive me, Bella," Victoria whispered in my ear.

Everything suddenly went black. I couldn't open my eyes, nor could I open my mouth. I wanted to scream, yet I couldn't. My senses were cut off. I could only feel the venom moving agonizingly slow. Millions of cells, organs, and bones all ablaze simultaneously. I yearned for death, so I can stop this suffering, to no avail. This seemed to go on forever.

**Victoria POV**:

Life as a widower is certainly depressing. I miss James dearly. I wish he could hold me in his arms again, I wish he'd kiss me one last time. Every time he held me in his strong arms, he'd kiss my head and tell me that everything will be okay.

I have a gift, which I never let anyone know about, including James. Much like Alice Cullen, I'd get visions. In fact, all I had to do was simply think of a person in my mind, and soon their past, present, and future are revealed to me in great detail. The difference between Alice Cullen and myself, however, was that my visions weren't as subjective and, nine times out of ten, they always came to fruition. I thought of at as more of a curse, really. Since I'd often find myself learning too much about a person for comfort.

So, I knew why James attempted to turn Bella: so her and Edward could live a happy life. A life without fear of the Volturi. James genuinely thought that the reason Edward wouldn't turn her himself was out of fear, so James thought he'd be doing Edward a favor. And Edward killed him. It wasn't Bella's fault, so I'm not angry with her.

Bella certaintly knows too much already and, should the Cullens find themselves in Volterra, Aro most certainly would have Bella killed for knowing too much. If James wanted Bella immortal, then I would carry out his mission. I just hope that Bella would find love one day, for Jame's sake.

"Please forgive me, Bella," I whispered before her eyes closed shut.

I didn't want Bella to be mad at me for turning her, so I left.

**Bella POV:**

After what seemed like centuries, the fire began to slowly freeze away. The pain was slowly vanishing. My senses were coming back to me. My sense of sound came first-I was overwhelmed by the crystal clear forest sounds. The sound of the insects, from the annoying fly to the cicadas moving about deep within the earth; to steps of the dear across the grass, as his heart beats melodically; to the birds chirping above, as they fly in unison; to the cars zooming by on the freeway, which was at least a three miles away. The sound of everything was overwhelming.

Soon, my sense of smell returned. I could smell the forest, for lack of better words, which was finally accompanied by my eyes finally opening. Everything was so much clearer, so much sharper and much more magnified. Soon, I stood fully erect. My skin looked much paler now, and felt like cold marble. I was immortal; I was a vampire. Victoria changed me, but why? Where was she? What was I going to do now? I'll never be able to have kids. She said it herself, she was watching me. She turned me to torment me.

I was interrupted from my train of thought by two human hikers. A middle-aged man and woman. My throat began to burn. My god! They smell so delicious. I couldn't control myself; I attacked to quench my thirst. The rush of their warm blood down my throat was incredible, and their screams encouraged me even more. Soon, they were done. I felt slightly guilty, but I couldn't help myself.

I felt powerful, yet helpless at the same time. I did not know where the Cullens were and the Victoria had left me. I knew if I could find Edward, he'd gladly take me under his wings and help me adjust. Then it dawned on me: Victoria mentioned that the Volturi ruled over vampires, so they would know where the Cullens are. I had to go to Volterra.

I couldn't trust myself on an airplane, since I would need to feed. If I fed off those hikers without thinking, then I could only imagine what would occur on an airplane. I could expose the secret of our kind, and most certainly would die. If I remember correctly, the Cullens were friends with a lawyer, J. Jenks, in Seattle, who owned a private jet, or so Edward said. I had to wait until Charlie was working to go get my truck, since I didn't want to risk possibly feeding on him. I'd never live it down, so waiting until he left for work was the safest bet. Once, it felt like midday, I ran to my house. As I approached my house, I heard low growls. I thought it was rather strange.

I brushed that thought aside, then hopped in my truck and made my way to Seattle. I asked a "thug" looking man coming out of an alleyway where the law office of J. Jenks was located, before luring him into my car and feeding off of him. I didn't feel bad, since I'd recognized him from the news-a suspected murderer. Poetic Justice, as far as I'm concerned. After getting myself lost, I finally found Mr. Jenks office, and hurriedly went inside.

"Can I help you?," asked a rather short plum woman, whom I assumed was Mr. Jenks secretary.

I hesitated before responding, "Yes, my name is Isabella..Cullen, and I'm here to speak with Mr. Jenks."

"Right away, Mrs. Cullen."

Before I knew it, an older gentleman of African descent came out.

"Mrs. Cullen, please step into my office."

As I stepped into his office, his entire demeanor changed.

"I thought you and your family finally left," Jay spat out.

"Tell me, Jay, where was it we finally left to?"

"You never tell me; I just give y'all the documents."

"Hmph. I don't need documents. I need a flight to Volterra, Tuscany in your jet," I spat back at him.

"Never, I know what you are."

Before he could say another word, I pinned him up against the corner and whispered very quietly in his ear "You know what I am, huh? What am I?"

"Vampire," he answered.

I cold hear the fear in his voice, and his increased heart beat. The human thought he was superior to me, so I quickly put him in his place.

"Unlike my fellow family members, I feed off of humans. You so much as speak a word of this encounter, then I will personally torture you and your family and, when I get bored, make you my meal," I hissed

His poor face looked even more terrified; I finally got him right where I want him

"You will fly me to Volterra immediately."

With that we were off. I do not know why I could anger so easily, it truly was confusing. Perhaps all vampires were like that. Reality set in: I knew what I had to do once Jay landed in Volterra, he knew too much. If Aro could read people, then he'd kill me for allowing Jay to live.

After taking care of Jay, I tried to find where the Volturi resided, to no avail. Just when I was about to give up, I saw another vampire, so I followed her. She disappeared into this immaculate, renaissance era castle. I assumed this is where the Volturi lived. If the Volturi ruled over us vampires, why not reside in a castle? They certainly are very old, so they probably would live in a castle. I pushed my thoughts back and knocked on the castle door.

One large man-who reminded me of Emmet-opened the doors and gazed at me for a moment or two with his piercing red eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Is that a proper way to greet someone?"

That drew a chuckle from him.

"My apologies, dear. How may I help you?"

"Is this the..Volturi?"

"Yes, dear."

"May I speak with King Aro?"

"Certainly," was all the large man said, as he motioned for me to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aro POV:**

I found myself getting beat by Caius again in chess. As I was thinking about calling Alec in and using his power to my advantage, Jane suddenly came in my chambers.

"Jane, my dear daughter, what is the matter?"

"Father, a newborn is in the throne room requesting to speak with you."

This certainly was rather peculiar. How would a newborn even know of our existence, much less request a formal conversation with me?

"Come, brother, to the throne room with me. I will beat you later."

"I doubt that, brother," Caius said with his usual smirk.

Once I entered the throne room, I saw a small newborn, who looked lost. I approached her to see what she wanted.

"King Aro!"

"Dear one, simply refer to me as Aro. May I see your hand, please?"

She looked rather confused, yet held her hand out to me. I took her hand, but couldn't see anything.

"Jane," I said in a monotone voice.

An infuriated look came over Jane's face, as well.

This was very fascinating: This particular newborn appears to be immune to the powers of Jane and myself.

"What brings you to me, dear?"

I was informed of some enlightening news: The Cullens had revealed our secret, yet didn't change her, nor kill her. A crime worthy of punishment. Though I would need to find this Victoria to corroborate her story. Yet, I pained for the poor girl. She had absolutely no one to guide her at all. No one to teach her about our ways. It was evident to me that this girl was a shield, who would make an excellent addition to the Guard. I've only met a handful throughout my existence, though they were all nomads. Bella was different; she wanted to belong to someone.

"Dear one, unfortunately Carlisle did not update the Volturi on his new whereabouts," I paused before continuing, "I would, however, like for you to join our coven. We could give you a new life; a new purpose; a reason for living. We will train you and guide you. What do you say, my dear?"

Silence passed.

"My dear, if you would like time to think about-"

"Yes. Yes, I'd be honored to join your coven."

"Excellent, my dear. Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Well, then..Demetri?"

"Yes, father?"

"Please show our newest Guard to her chambers."

After they left, Caius had a confused look on his face

"Brother, what is on your mind?"

"I presume she is a shield, a valuable asset, but aren't you worried she will want to join the Olympic Coven?"

"Brother, you heard it yourself: her diet consists of human blood, and gets excited from their screams of terror; she is far from being one of those silly _vegetarians..._I have a feeling she'll be staying with us for a very long time."

**Bella POV:**

I had come to Volterra on the sole intention of finding where the Cullens were located, but even the royal coven did not know. Then, I found myself taken aback at Aro's request. He wanted _me _to join his coven. This powerful, fearful coven wanted me. Who was I to say no? On the surface, it felt odd. Deep down, however, I find myself drawn to this coven. Not like an obsession, but a sense of belonging. I would have a purpose for my immortal life. I could aspire to great things.

"You don't seem to talk much," Demetri simply stated, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I talk," I spat back.

"Whoa! No need to get angry at me, o fílos mou. Although you are very pretty when you get angry," he added with puppy dog eyes.

Before I could process what Demetri had just said, he left. I found myself outside a door, which I assumed was my chambers. Once inside, the chambers were decorated elegantly. As I was thinking about why a bed would be in here, there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in."

The small, blonde girl walked in, who I assumed was Jane.

"I've brought you your robe and crest of authority," Jane said as she put the robe and small box on the bed."

"Thank you, Jane."

"Not a problem, sister," Jane paused before adding "Tomorrow at sunrise, Aro wants your training to begin. I was hoping afterwards we could go...shopping?"

"I'd like that."

Jane smiled and left

Before I knew it, sunrise was here and a loud knock was at my door.

"Come in."

That same big guy who I met earlier walked in.

"Isabella, my apologies for not properly introducing myself, I'm Felix. I wish we could have a little more small talk, but your training must start immediately. Follow me."

I followed Felix where I was trained the fine art of physical combat. Shortly afterwards, Jane had walked in and sat down. I went up to talk to Jane, and Felix tried to attack me off guard. I closed my eyes, and soon he fell to the ground in a fetal position screaming in agony. This caused Aro and the rest of the Guard to come into the room.

"Jane?"

"I'm not doing anything, father."

"Bella, my dear, tell me what happened prior to Felix screaming in agony."

"Felix and I were having a successful training session. I thought it was over, so I was going to talk to Jane about shopping, and he attacked me as I let my guard down. All I remember was looking at Jane, my eyes closed and Felix is screaming."

"Fascinating. Bella can you try to do that again on Santiago here?"

I looked at Jane, closed my eyes, and soon Santiago was screaming in agony.

"Jane, my dear, It seems Bella can use your power simply by looking at you. I want you to go to the far end of the castle, so I can see if she can still use you power."

As soon as Aro spoke, Jane was gone.

"Bella, do it again on Demetri."

I hesitated, but complied. Nothing.

"Aro, I cannot do it anymore."

"It seems that Bella could temporarily absorb a power within close proximity. This was a fantastic training session. Bella, you and Jane could go shopping now."

Even as an immortal, I still didn't like shopping. However, Jane and I definitely bonded over our little outing. Jane pretty much picked my clothes for me, and they were all pretty amazing. Jane mentioned that, unless told otherwise, I could wear anything I desired, as long as my Volturi crest was visible. When I got back to the castle, I immediately went back to my chambers to put my new clothes away. As I put the last dress away, I saw Demetri standing behind me.

**Demetri POV:**

Caius had sent me to deal with some law breakers, which was too easy for me. They didn't resist, which took the fun out of killing them. I overheard Athenadora and Sulpicia talking about what happened earlier. Apparently, Bella could use the gifts of other vampires in close proximity to her, and Poor Felix and Santiago were the guinea pigs of Aro's experiment. Payback for beating me in Madden, I suppose. Whenever Athenadora or Sulpicia said Bella's name, I felt this pull towards her. It was indescribable, really. I had always been the type of man who women would fall for, but the feeling was never mutual.

I knew Bella was different when I first laid eyes on her, and that is what made me want her. I saw Jane and Bella arriving back from their day of shopping, so I secretly followed Bella back to her chambers. I admired the beautiful sight in front of me. Bella's long, wavy chestnut hair fell to her perfectly-curved thighs. The physical lust I was having quickly disappeared when she whispered my name.

Without thinking, I pinned her up against the wall and gazed at her fiery, crimson eyes for a moment or two. I found my lips intertwining with hers, and everything around me came to a stop. A feeling came inside of me that I couldn't quite understand, but it doesn't matter I'll dwell on it later. All that matters now is her. She seemed nervous at first, but soon she began returning my kiss in a more demanding manner. I was so content until Jane interrupted us.

"Aro wishes to speak to the two of you."

We found ourselves running down the hall to the throne room.

"Bella, my dear, you will be embarking on your first mission today with Alec and Jane. It has come to our attention that a coven in Northern Russia has created several immortal children. I want the three of you to deal with that problem," Aro said to Jane, Alec and Bella.

As soon as Aro finished speaking to them, they ran off to gather their belongings.

"Demetri, my dear boy, I need you to track down a nomad named Victoria in the United States and bring her back here. She has long, red hair. She was last seen in Washington State, but may be in Alaska. Take Felix with you."

I'll be going to the United States, which would be great any other time, but Bella wasn't with me. I felt this stronger pull towards her now, and I'm beginning to think that we may be mates. Alec better not think of trying anything with her in Russia.

**Bella POV:**

A million and one thoughts were running through my mind. I was being sent on my first official mission as a member of the Volturi, so I should feel thrilled. I am, without a doubt. Ever since Demetri kissed me, I've been wanting more. I want him, I crave him, I need him. When I had to leave for Russia with Jane and Alec, it felt like a part of me was missing. I've only known Demetri for such a short time but, my god, I wanted him. His kiss is my high, and I've been going through withdrawals. I just hope this feeling is mutual.

We finally got to Northern Russia where the immortal children were being housed, and began searching for the village which was home to the threat. We could sense vampires, and a lot of them. We were outnumbered, but we will destroy this threat. The vampires must have noticed our presence, since they ran at us and tried to attack. A foolish move on their part. Together, Jane and I caused them to fall to their knees in agonizing pain, while Alec destroyed the children. I was able to retain Jane's illusion along with mine, as she set the vampires ablaze.

Its been a little less then a few months, and I find myself becoming more sadistic each day. Except when I think about Demetri and the rest of the Volturi. They Volturi is my family. The Volturi is my purpose. The Volturi is my reason for living, along with Demetri, of course. When a vampire looks at up at me in my robe, they usually see my Volturi crest, and you can sense and feel their fear very easily. I saw that today, and it was amazing. For the first time in my existence, I'm truly powerful.

After destroying any evidence of our presence in the village, we immediately left for Volterra. The ride had been silent until Jane broke the silence.

"You did an amazing job conducting yourself, Bella."

"You think so?"

"Yes," both Jane and Alec replied.

"Jane, the power rush was incredible. The way those leeches looked at me with fear was truly an amazing experience. I'm becoming more sadistic each day."

"It comes with the job. At first, I was appalled at myself for deriving so much pleasure by causing other people pain. Then, I realized that they _deserved_ it. The Volturi makes laws with good reason, so if you break a law there will be consequences."

"My point exactly," I replied.

"This is why we make great partners," Jane paused before continuing," and sisters."

I couldn't help but smile. I truly grew close with Jane, and even little Alec. I gave Jane a great big hug. She just laughed, of course. Alec looked miserable.

"Aww! Come here, Alec. I don't want my little brother feeling left out," I said as I wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head.

Alec looked like he wanted to kill me. Jane just laughed. My little brother and sister.

"Your lucky your immune to my power," he mumbled."

"I love you too, little brother."

Soon, we were back in Volterra. When we approached the throne room, I tried to scan for Demetri, to no avail. Jane and Alec showed Aro what had happened in Russia; he seemed please.

"Bella, my dear daughter, I'm glad your first assignment went well. I'm also pleased that you have bonded with Jane and Alec. As I was reading Jane's thoughts, I came across a beautiful scene of Demetri and yourself," he paused before adding, "I'm happy that Demetri has found his mate. I was wondering if you'd be interested in spending some time with Sulpicia as I tended to some matters, dear?"

"Of course, father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for such a short chapter, but my next one will be longer :) Thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Aro POV:**

Felix and Demetri had arrived back in Volterra, along with young Victoria. It had been a very long time since I've spoken with her. I had immediately ordered her to the throne room.

"Young Victoria, my dear. It has been a long time."

She did not speak, nor did I need her to. All the proof I need is within her hands, and soon I'd be bringing formal charges against the Olympic Coven. I immediately took her hands in mine, where scenes played before me. I had corroborated that the Cullens have indeed broken a law.

Young Victoria had finally decided to break the silence.

"It has been a long time indeed, Aro. Care to tell me why you had sent for me?"

"I've missed your face, dear."

"I highly doubt that."

"It has come to my attention that the Olympic Coven had committed some unlawful acts. You, my dear, are to serve witness."

"This is all about the human I changed, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why is the Volturi interested? Has she broken a law?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear. The human that you changed is one of our higher ranking guards, along with Jane and Alec."  
Young Victoria looked flabbergasted, yet didn't ask any questions, so I continued.

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that the Cullens have broken the law. Therefore, they will face the consequences of their actions."

"Can't we forget about this whole ordeal?"

"The Volturi does not forget, nor do we look the other way when a crime has taken place. If a member of our race commits a crime, then they must deal with the punishment. Bella may be immortal now, but what if you didn't change her? A mortal would have known about our existence, which is forbidden," I paused before continuing, "You will be staying here until the Cullens arrive. Felix will show you to a room."

I'd be sending Felix, Demetri and Jane off to find the Cullens soon. Carlisle may be a dear friend of mine, but that does not mean I will look the other way. The law is not a set of guide lines, which you can look a blind eye at. It is black and white, and you must obey it.

**Bella POV:**

Sulpicia and I spent the afternoon doing each others hair and makeup. Athenadora even joined in. We definitely bonded, and I enjoyed our "mother-daughter" time. Our afternoon ended when I sensed Demetri nearby, who happened to be talking to Felix. Once they parted ways, I pushed him against the wall, where I proceeded to kiss his slithering, inviting lips. I was eager and demanding, and he was submissive and pleasing. To say it was orgasmic was definitely an understatement.

He pulled back and gazed at me with his lustful, crimson eyes. Slowly, a smirk came across his face.

"I never knew you could be so..dominant," Demetri commented in such a dark, lustful voice as he pinned me against the wall this time. He gazed at me again with those crimson eyes full of lust before our lips met again. Its unbelievable how much of an affect that a simple kiss can have on me.

"Ewww! Bella! That is gross," Alec screamed.

Apparently, we drew quite an audience. Athenadora and Sulpicia had a smile on their face, along with Marcus. Aro looked fascinated, while Caius smirked. Jane and Heidi winked at me.

Finally Caius broke the silence.

"Bella, my apologies for interrupting the two of you, but is imperative that you work learn to project your shield. I've arranged for a friend of mine to show you how."

"Certainly, uncle."

**Aro POV:**

It was quite the site seeing Demetri and Bella so...connected. Nevertheless, Volturi business trumps personal business, so we had to interrupt them. I wanted Bella to learn to project her shield over the entire guard, which will be crucial once the Cullens arrive. Fortunately, Caius is dear friends with a shield, whom he arranged to teach Bella. The last thing we need is for the little mind reader gaining access to sensitive information, nor the little psychic.

I also want to make sure that Bella is 100% secure in her role as a guard before the Cullens arrive. I shouldn't have any doubts, since Bella has quickly proven herself to us. She is the first vampress to quickly reach our highest ranks, and is a rare asset to our organization. The Cullens, though, might stir up old emotions. Therefore, I'll be sending her and Jane to take care of a situation that has come to my attention in Canada.

Apparently, Kate of the Denali coven has been quite the succubus. One of her human lovers, plans on revealing our secret on some internet site. I want Bella to take the lead in addressing this situation, and Jane to take the backseat.

Things certainly will be a little more dramatic around here in the near future..

**Bella POV:**

I was working with Uncle Caius's friend, Josiah to project my shield. Initially, it was an intricate, tedious task. Josiah made the whole task seem easy, yet when I attempted to project, it was difficult. Then, once I couldn't project my shield like his, he would get in my face and yell at me, which only pissed me off. The effect, however, was worth it. I could feel my anger physically manifesting, and Josiah found himself thrashed to other side of the room in pain. The entire Volturi was clueless as to what happened, though Josiah revealed that I was a physical shield, as well as a mental one. From that point on, Josiah learned not to anger me, and I learned to project my shield. Now, it is second nature in any Volturi proceeding.

Father, along with uncles Caius and Marcus, have grown impressed with my abilities. They have unanimously "promoted" me to the highest ranks of the guard, where I now serve alongside Jane and Alec. My responsibility was greater. On missions, my actions were not to be questioned, nor opinionated. My authority was greatly enhanced. I finally have a sense of purpose with the Volturi. I humbly serve our race for the greater good. I am seen with both respect and fear, and my name has spread quickly throughout our race, yet I've only been with the guard for such a short amount of time.

On more mundane matters, Father has informed me that I am to travel with Jane to Denali, Alaska to take care of an issue that had arose. Apparently, a vampress named Kate has been quite...promiscuous with humans lately. Firstly, I was to take care of a human, whom threatened to reveal the existence of our kind. Then, I was to punish the entire Denali coven. Elezar, Carmen, Tanya and Irina were to be punished for failing to intervene in Kate's absurd behavior. Kate, on the other had, for engaging in grotesque activities.

It is still mind-boggling how reckless members of our race can be. They engage in foolish activities oblivious to the consequences. Do they honestly think they can get away with committing detestable acts? Do they honestly think the Volturi will remain silent? Do they honestly think the Volturi will condone such acts? What is the purpose of having laws if no one will enforce them? The Volturi simply cannot let these foolish beings get away with committing such detestable acts.

Jane and I boarded the Volturi jet towards Alaska. The flight was rather silent, and seemed to go on indefinitely.

Suddenly, Jane broke the silence.

"Are you nervous, mia cara sorella?"

I hesitated before responding,"I know our outcome will be met with success, as it always is. But...This is my first time calling the shots, so to speak. Father gave me absolute discretion and authority, which I am honored to have, but I don't want to dissapoint him."

"How many missions have you been on so far?"

"Many."

"Bella, mia cara sorella, you are a remarkable, distinguished member of the Volturi guard. You've quickly rose through our ranks and are equal to Alec and myself, something no one has ever done. You ARE capable of handling this task on your own."

"Thanks, Jane! You really are an amazing sister."

"Sorry to interrupt you two," The human pilot paused before continuing,"but we have arrived in Denali."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

My apologies again for a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to get another one up. I know some of you were wishing the Cullens would be in Denali, but I'm not ready to introduce them just yet. I really wanted this chapter to emphasize Bella's devotion to the Volturi. Again, thanks for the reviews!

**Carmen POV:**

Tanya and I were in our sun room enjoying the afternoon, while Elezar, Kate, Laurent and Irina were out hunting in Yokon. We heard two pairs of footprints coming up the drive way. This was definitely odd. There is absolutely no way everyone is back from hunting this soon. The footsteps came closer and closer, and soon we saw them. The Volturi.

There were two of them. One was tall, and the other short. They were both dressed in dark, hooded robes, and wore Volturi crests. The short one, who had the pale, blonde hair, I immediately recognized as Jane. The other girl, who had long, wavy and lustrous mahogany hair, I did not recognize.

I suggested Tanya and I greet them, so that way we could find out why they were here.

As we approached them, the taller girl looked angry.

"Where are your other coven members?," The taller girl asked.

"H-h-hunting," I replied.

"Why are you two here?," Tanya interjected.

"Pain," Jane said in her typical sadistic tone, while glaring at Tanya.

Tanya fell to the ground screaming in agony. I couldn't bear the sight of my coven mate, who was like a sister to me, endure such pain. I was about to attack Jane, but fortunately I came to my senses and decided against it.

"The Volturi is not obligated to explain our reasons for visiting with your coven," The taller girl said.

With the exception of Tanya screaming in pain, no one made a sound. We just stood there staring at one another. Suddenly, though, the taller girl broke the silence.

"My apologies for not properly introducing myself. I am Isabella Volturi. Pray tell me, my dear, what are your names?"

Isabella sounds a lot like Aro, yet didn't seem to have his enthusiastic demeanor. I didn't want to be in pain like Tanya, so I answered her question.

"I-I-I'm Carmen Denali, and this woman is my coven mate, Tanya,"I said while pointing to the helpless body of Tanya.

"A pleasure to meet you, Carmen. And you, sassy Tanya," Isabella said with an evil look from her piercing, red eyes.

I'm sure if Jane was not restraining Tanya with pain, she would've attacked Isabella for her reply.

"Carmen, my dear, pray tell me when the other members of your coven will return."

I couldn't bear the sight of Tanya in such agonizing pain, so if she wants information, she better have Jane relieve Tanya of her pain.

"I-I will tell you...on one condition."

Isabella just raised an eyebrow, so I continued,"P-p-Please have your sister release Tanya from her dark gifts."

"Carmen, my dear, your sister is being punished for condoning a crime. Unless you would prefer to join your sister in pain, I suggest you cooperate with me. Now, when will you coven mates return home?"

"I-in a week or two."

"That is too long. You will call them and tell them they must return..IMMEDIATELY!," Isabella spat.

"Okay," I replied.

I did not want to piss of Isabella or the witch twin, so I reluctantly complied.

I told my Elezar that the Volturi wishes to speak with them, and I knew he could sense the fear in my voice, so he kept reassuring me he will come home as fast as he can. After I told Isabella they were on their way home, she looked at Jane and then myself, and soon I was screaming out in pain.

After what seemed like centuries, Isabella looked at Jane, who released Tanya and I from the clutches of her dark gift. Isabella then commented,"The two of you have served your punishment, so when the others arrive you will sit by our feet, and watch the others endure pain...If you try anything, you will join be punished with them."

This woman is mad! I just want her gone already. Tanya looked like she was about to say something, but I gave her a look of disapproval, which caused her to remain silent. Our coven did not commit a crime. Did we? Suddenly, I realized it: This was about Kate. Kate is the only one who still seduces humans, and leaves them alive! One must have realized what Kate really was, and tried to expose us, which is why the Volturi intervened.

My suspicions were proven correct once the rest of our coven returned home.

**Bella POV:**

The very next day after I punished Carmen and Kate, the rest of the Denali coven arrived. I wanted to go back to Volterra, so I didn't waste anytime:

"Which one of you is Kate Denali?"

"I-I am. W-why?"

"Kate, my dear, dear Kate. You've been a naughty vampress," I paused before continuing,"Jane, mia cara sorella, please punish this naughty vampress."

As expected, young Kate fell to the ground letting out blood-curdling screams. I have her exactly where I want her.

"You fool! Why would you seduce human men, and then let them free?"

More screams.

"You've exposed our secret!"

More screams.

"The last human you've seduced was about to reveal our existence on the internet. He had a video!"

More screams.

"You've committed a crime, so you will pay the consequence with your life."

With that, I ended her life. The Denali coven was taken aback. Their demeanor changed to rage spontaneously, so I projected them to the ground. I did not need to take any other lives today. The Denali coven would be punished enough with the death of one of their members, so I did not feel the need to punish them further.

Jane and I then proceeded to our flight back to Volterra. I did not want to take Kate's life, but I had no choice. She committed a treacherous offense: revealing our existence. She knew what the consequences would be, yet still decided to be careless with the humans. My hands were tied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Italian translations:

Mio amore=my love

Tesoro mio=my darling

Il colpo di fulmine é la cosa che fa guadagnare piu tempo=love at first sight is something that lets you waste no time.

Mio figlio=my son

Sciocchezze!=Nonsense!

Hai dato un senso alla mia vita=you have given sense to my life.

If I missed any other phrases, please let me know and I will post their respective translation. Again, thanks for the kind comments!

**Aro POV:**

As I was playing chess with young Victoria, my darling daughters Isabella and Jane returned to the castle. I was very eager to learn what had occurred in Denali. Though, I was eager to read Isabella and learn her thoughts on the matter. I am so very grateful that young Josiah taught Isabella to disable her shield.

"My apologies, young Victoria, but I have business to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, Aro."

With that, I ran full-speed to the throne room. This was going to be very exciting.

As I entered the throne room, I noticed that young Demetri was standing behind Isabella kissing her neck very...affectionately. Isabella seemed to enjoy that very much, so I suppose women must like that sort of affection. I must remember to try doing that to Sulpicia.

I cleared my throat, and soon all eyes were on me.

"Isabella, my dear, a word please."

"Certainly, father," Isabella said as she rested her hand in mine.

Fascinating, very fascinating, indeed: It appears that my daughter is very secure in her role as a guard, which is a good think once the Cullens arrive. The way she handled herself, and represented the Volturi, was impeccable, especially for such a new guard. Any feelings of reprehension that I had regarding Isabella and the Cullens is gone. She is such a prize.

"Excellent work, my dear daughter."

"Thank you, father."

I kissed her forehead and sent her and Demetri off.

**Demetri POV:**

Aro had sent me off to track down the Cullens in the United States-nothing to difficult, though nothing is ever really difficult for me. Those naive, pitiful excuses for immortals will be arriving in about a few weeks. I led them to believe they were being invited to a formal gathering of sorts hosted by the Volturi, which is true...when you think about it.

Though, absolutely none of that matters now, though; my Isabella returned back to me.

After Aro dismissed us, Isabella and I walked slowly down the hall. None of us spoke a word, though she did hold my hand. Everything just felt so...right. I wanted this moment to last, so I initiated our usual routine of pinning the other against the wall. She didn't hesitate, so I proceeded to steal a kiss from her luscious lips. She let me kiss her, though she didn't kiss me back.

"Is something wrong, lovey?"

"Demetri, what are we doing?," She simply stated, as confusion came to her face. I tried to look into her crimson eyes for a clue, to no avail.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we?"

"We are immortals, tesoro mio."

"That is not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean?"

"What are we?"

I had a feeling that this was a rhetorical question, so I did not say anything.

"Ever since I joined the Volturi, it has come to my knowledge that we are mates, and I most definitely feel the attraction," Isabella chuckled before continuing, "You kiss me in such an a lustful, yet romantic manner. I cannot stand to be away from you, but neither one of us acknowledge us, beside the notion that we are mates."

Isabella sounded rather sad at the last part.

My love had a rather valid point: My only attention towards her has been physically. It seemed that I had not properly fulfilled her other needs, which a man should. I think I see where this is going, so I may be going out on a limb here, but I genuinely feel that this is what I need to do.

Her face had sadness written all over it, so I brushed back a strand of her hair and gave her a delicate kiss upon her forehead. I then felt the courage to ask her what I had been thinking.

"Mio amore, you are a beautiful woman and, I admit, I may have only shown physical desire for you thus far, but can you blame me?," I paused before quickly adding, "I know we have this...linkage to one another, and I am a fool for not exploring it-"

"Yes, yes you are," Isabella retorted.

"And I am truly sorry for that. I know it may seem so sudden, but hai dato un senso alla mia vita, and so I want to make it up to you, somehow...Perhaps, if Aro were to give us his blessing we could go on a date of sorts and really, truly get to know one another, instead of knowing each others body."

"I'd like that," Isabella whispered.

**Aro POV:**

"Brother, I wish you would stop eavesdropping on the love birds...I find your nosiness rather deplorable," Caius commented, which ultimately brought me out of my trance.

"Brother, do you not find their…attraction fascinating? If I recall correctly you were the same way with Athenadora and you still are…privately."  
That caused a snarl from Caius—the grump.

"I think it is a rather beautiful sight," Marcus commented.

"Indeed, brother. A very beautiful sight."

As I was about to challenge Marcus to a round of chess, young Demetri ran into the throne room. He had a nervous look on his face, and seemed rather anxious.

"Demetri, my boy! Pray tell what is troubling you."

"As you already know, father, I am in love with Isabella…e il colpo di fulmine é la cosa che fa guadagnare piu tempo.

"Yes, of course, mio figlio."

"So I wanted to do something special for her—for us."

"Go on."

"I was thinking I would take her on a romantic trip to Paris for a week or two…with your permission, of course."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You have Volturi duties to be fulfilled, so I cannot have you gallivanting around Paris," Caius immediately interjected.

"Brother, I think it would be acceptable to allow our two children some free time. Demetri, you have our blessing to travel to Paris—think of it as sort of a holiday. Divertiti in vacanza!"

"And how exactly do you propose we handle Demetri's absence, brother?,"Caius demanded.

"We will make do. Now, Demetri, off with you."

"Yes, father."

"Brother, we have other matters of importance to tend to during their absence. Now, care to join me in a game of chess?"

**DEMETRI POV:**

"Isabella, mio amore, please trust me."

"I'd trust you if you didn't insist I be blindfolded our entire flight to wherever we are going. It is a rather absurd notion, really."

"Sciocchezze! Tesoro mio, it is only proper for a gentleman to surprise his lady every once in a while."

Before she could say one more word the flight attended informed us that we had arrived in Paris…so much for a surprise.


End file.
